Être un Malefoy ou ne pas l'être
by Ice-Alex
Summary: Il tournait autour de moi, et je sentais dans sa voix, dans ses mouvements, et même dans le frôlement de sa cape qu’il avait compris. Qu’il avait compris que j’étais victime du plus abominable sentiment qu’il soit. L’amour." OS POV Drago Malefoy


_Voilà un petit OS débutant lorsque Rogue et Malefoy s'enfuient après avoir tué Albus Dumbledore. __J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'avais déjà dans l'idée de l'écrire depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le temps. J'aime ce Drago déchu, qui comprend enfin la réalité des choses, et cette souffrance qu'il montre au grand jour. Je l'ai toujours imaginé comme ça, et je trouve que ça explique le changement du comportement de Drago dans le 7ème tome de J.K.R.. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à vous convaincre :)._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Être un Malefoy ou ne pas l'être, telle est la véritable question**

Mes poumons étaient en feu, mes jambes ne supportaient plus le poids de mon corps. J'en avais assez de courir, je voulais que ça s'arrête enfin, seule ma peur m'empêchait de m'écrouler. Rogue lançait des sorts à Potter pour ne pas qu'il nous rattrape. Une fois celui-ci hors jeu, nous nous remîmes à courir ; et, le portail dépassé, nous pénétrâmes dans Pré-Au-Lard. Là, nous attendait un petit groupe de Mangemorts. Mon père ne faisait pas partie d'eux, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Avery regarda Rogue d'un air interrogateur auquel il répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête. Mon ancien professeur m'attrapa le bras, et nous nous retrouvâmes quelques instants plus tard devant Manoir Malefoy. Nous avançâmes silencieusement le long du chemin boueux qui menait à l'entrée. Ce manoir que je trouvai autrefois chaleureux et accueillant me paraissait maintenant froid et mystérieux. Un petit homme trapu vint nous accueillir :

- Le Maître vous attend dans le salon, balbutia-t-il.

Je m'avançai vers la porte, suivi par Rogue, mis ma main sur la poignée et la tournai lentement. Mon cœur battait contre ma poitrine comme s'il allait se décrocher et j'eus envie de vomir. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger déclic et nous pénétrâmes dans le salon. Mes jambes menaçaient de lâcher et mes membres étaient agités de tremblements incontrôlables. Que n'aurais-je pas donné à ce moment-là pour posséder le courage d'un Gryffondor.

Tentant de me contrôler, j'observais la pièce qui avait beaucoup changé : toute idée de luxe avait disparu, elle ne comportait qu'une grande table de bois au centre, et un fauteuil tourné vers la cheminée, sur lequel _quelqu'un_ était visiblement assis.

- Eh bien, Drago, entre, ne sois pas timide ! susurra cette voix reconnaissable entre toutes et que je détestais tout autant.

Le fauteuil se tourna vers moi, me laissant voir une figure blanche, des yeux rouges et des narines en forme de fentes. On aurait dit un serpent. Un frisson parcourut mon corps, et Voldemort reprit la parole :

- Il est mort ?

- Oui… Maître, m'entendis-je répondre.

- Bien… très bien… Est-ce toi qui t'en est chargé ?

- N… Non, mon Lord…

- Tu me déçois Drago… ta tante et ton père ne t'ont donc rien appris ? Ou peut-être ne connaissais-tu pas la formule ? Voyons… je te pensais plus intelligent…

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître… dis-je.

Il me fixait de ses yeux rouges sang et moi, je n'osai même pas lever les yeux. J'avais honte, honte de ma lâcheté, honte d'être ce que j'étais, honte de ressembler de plus en plus à mon père… J'étais né pour servir un assassin. J'étais né pour devenir moi-même un _assassin_. L'amour de ma mère aurait pu me sauver. Il aurait pu m'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais en gamin que j'étais, je n'avais jamais fait qu'écouter les discours de mon père sur les Sang-de-Bourbe, les traîtres à leur sang, et l'honneur d'être né Malefoy. Ma mère avait regardé cette métamorphose sans ciller, comme une femme digne de son rang. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, la première fois où j'ai repoussé son étreinte de mère aimante devant le regard méprisant de mon père. Qu'importe de lui déplaire si j'arrivais à gagner l'estime de mon père ? J'étais idiot, je m'en rendais compte à présent. L'amour aurait pu me sauver, et au lieu de ça, je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces, comme je l'aurais fait avec une force maléfique qui aurait eu le pouvoir de me corrompre.

- Alors Drago, je répète une dernière fois : Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué toi même ?

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, alors que je me retenais de vomir. J'étais piégé, je le savais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout bien organisé, et maintenant, il allait me faire payer cette hésitation, vestige d'une innocence qui aurait du avoir disparu depuis bien longtemps.

- Je… je ne sais pas Lord… je…

- Ca suffit ! Je sais ce qui t'en a empêché, Drago , murmura-t-il en se levant face à moi, sa baguette sortie.

Il tournait autour de moi, et je sentais dans sa voix, dans ses mouvements, et même dans le frôlement de sa cape qu'il avait compris. Qu'il avait compris que j'étais victime du plus abominable sentiment qu'il soit. L'amour.

- Tu es idiot, Drago. Je pensais que ton père aurait réussi à t'enseigner que les bons sentiments ne font pas partie de ton rang ni de ton sang. Les sentiments sont pour les faibles, Drago, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? _Le pouvoir de l'amour_, comme le disait cet imbécile de Dumbledore ! Et regarde où ça l'a mené, Drago, quelle fin enviable ! Alors réponds-moi maintenant : es-tu faible, Drago Malefoy ?

Au fond de moi, je savais que je n'étais pas faible. Je savais que ce n'étais pas de la faiblesse que j'avais éprouvé mais j'étais incapable de mettre un nom sur cette chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Peut-être était-ce un mot qu'on ne m'avait pas appris, car indigne de mon rang ?

- Oui, tu es faible, Drago. Et je vais réussir là où ton lamentable père a échoué. Je vais t'apprendre à être un homme… _Endoloris !_

Un jet de lumière rouge me frappa de plein fouet, et je tombais sur le sol. C'était atroce, je hurlais sans fin, me tordant de souffrance sur le sol froid, sous les rires des autres Mangemorts présents. Une douleur aiguë perçait chaque parcelle de mon corps, et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps de vomir.

J'avais envie de rire. De rire parce que malgré toutes les sottises que mon père m'avait fourré dans le crâne en me disant qu'un Malefoy se devait d'être digne, droit, et impénétrable, je me retrouvais hurlant à m'en déchirer la gorge, sali par mes propres vomissures. Ou peut-être n'étais-je pas un Malefoy, dans ce cas ? J'avais mal, j'étais sale et démuni. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, qu'il en finisse. Qu'il me tue pour avoir été plus humain qu'il ne l'avait été dans toute sa vie. Qu'il me délivre de cette vie toute tracée dont je ne voulais pas. Que je meure. Enfin.

Mais au moment où je m'étais enfin décidé à abandonner ce monde, Voldemort mit fin à cette torture. Il ne m'avait pas tué parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que je souhaitais. Il savait s'y prendre, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une masse douloureuse, mais le peu de fierté qui me restait m'obligeait à me relever et à regarder mon adversaire dans les yeux. Une profonde haine m'envahit pour cet être à peine humain. Voyant que je le regardais enfin, il reprit :

- Peut-être vas-tu enfin avouer que tu es lâche ? murmura-t-il.

- Non ! répondis-je, plus par bêtise que par courage.

Les rires des Mangemorts s'étaient tus et ils me regardaient à présent comme si je venais de commettre la plus affreuse injure au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me rendis malheureusement compte trop tard de mon erreur.

- Eh bien Drago, tu es plus coriace que ton cher père… Si le Doloris n'a aucun effet, essayons autre chose, veux tu ? susurra-t-il avec un sourire mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le regard de défi que je lui portai s'estompa vite lorsqu'il prononça ces mots :

- Queudver, va me chercher Narcissa ! ordonna-t-il, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

La surprise qui s'était peinte sur mon visage laissa place à l'effroi, qui laissa lui-même place au désespoir. Ma mère… qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il la tue par ma faute. J'avais envie de le supplier de me prendre à sa place, de lui hurler qu'il devait lui laisser la vie sauve, et qu'en échange j'accomplirais tout ce qu'il souhaiterait. Peu m'importait d'être condamné si je me sacrifiais pour la seule personne qui, peut-être m'avait un jour aimé.

Elle entra dans le salon, et à la lumière blafarde des torches, je me rendis compte combien elle était loin, la Narcissa Malefoy que j'avais connue. Celle qui attirait les regards envieux des dames de la haute société, celle à qui on parlait d'un ton admiratif. Ma mère, qui jadis avait été belle, était à présent plus maigre que jamais. Elle avait le teint cadavérique de ceux qui n'ont pas vu la lumière du jour pendant des mois. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et ses cheveux blonds avaient perdu de leur éclat caractéristique. Ma mère me jeta un regard suppliant, et contre toute attente, elle s'avança vers moi, me prit doucement dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Fais le bon choix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je t'en prie, Drago…

Puis elle se détacha de moi et avança vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus faible que jamais :

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Maître ?

- Oui, Narcissa. Ton fils me donne du fil à retordre, tu sais… dit-il d'un ton lourd de menaces. Le Doloris n'a aucun effet sur lui, mais peut-être en aura-t-il davantage sur toi, tu ne crois pas ?

Un éclair rouge traversa de nouveau la pièce, touchant ma mère en pleine poitrine. Je fermai les yeux. C'était de ma faute. Tout était de ma faute, et je ne voulais pas voir ma mère réduite à moins que rien par cet être immonde. Mais malgré mes paupière étroitement closes, je devinais ce qui se passait. Comme moi quelques minutes auparavant, elle faisait face à une douleur qui dépassait l'entendement. J'entendais ces hurlements qui, plus encore que mon Doloris, me déchiraient l'âme. Pourquoi elle ? A cause de ma fichue fierté, l'être qui m'était le plus cher était en train d'agoniser à mes pieds. Puis soudain, je n'entendis plus rien. Voldemort avait cessé sa torture, et devait se délecter de voir cette souffrance sur mon visage d'ordinaire impénétrable comme celui de mon père. J'ouvris les yeux et m'agenouillais auprès d'elle. Elle s'était évanouie. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je lui pris la main entre mes doigts tremblants.

Face à ma faiblesse, des rires fusèrent et mon père se détacha du groupe de Mangemorts, un air de pitié affiché sur son visage en regardant le corps de sa femme inanimée. C'était un monstre, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot : un monstre. Un homme, un père aurait protégé sa famille, même si pour cela il devait mourir. Mais Lucius Malefoy, à ce moment là, n'était ni un homme, ni un mari, et encore moins un père. Il était réduit à cet état de servitude où il avait également plongé sa femme et son fils. J'avais envie de le secouer, de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie, mais je n'en fis rien.

- Tu me déçois mon fils…

Je l'observai avec dégoût, cherchant une réplique cinglante à lui cracher à la figure ; lorsque Voldemort, qui était resté silencieux durant la scène, reprit la parole :

- Alors, tu as compris maintenant, Drago ?

Je voulais lui répondre que non, que tout ce que je comprenais c'est qu'il était un être abject, immonde et que je vengerai ma mère, même si cela devait me coûter la vie. Mais par-dessus tout, j'avais peur. J'avais peur malgré moi qu'il s'en reprenne à elle, et je hochais la tête en me haïssant de ne pas oser lui faire face.

- Oui, Maître.

Un rictus satisfait sur le visage, il quitta la pièce, tandis que je restais auprès de ma mère. Et à cet instant, ma haine envers moi-même me convainc d'une chose. Il avait raison. _Drago Malefoy était lâche, stupide et faible._

* * *

_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? (a)_

_Je pense bientôt faire un autre OS sur Rogue._

_Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas & en espèrant que ça vous a plu, à bientôt !_

_Aleeex'_


End file.
